


The Blind Detective

by Portals_To_A_New_World



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/pseuds/Portals_To_A_New_World
Summary: (Y/n) had successfully kept her feelings for Greg under wraps for a year or so. Then Sherlock opens his mouth.





	The Blind Detective

"Alright, (y/n) I'm only doing this because John said I was rude and needed to apologize." Sherlock said in the taxi on the way to Scotland Yard. You rolled your eyes at him.

"I was wondering why you were being nice." You said to him. He didn't respond, leaving an awkward silence between the two of you. You were lost in time and space when his deep voice finally rumbled again.

"Please try not to let your focus drift from the case." He said. You looked at him, confused.

"Why would it?" You asked. It was his turn to roll his eyes at you.

"Please, we all know about your thing for Lestrade." He said. You froze.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You said, feigning ignorance. You were silent for a couple of blocks. Though you hated to admit it, Sherlock was right. You'd had a crush on the older detective since you were first introduced to him last year. You had just moved to London and were staying with your friend Jim. Jim had taken you to introduce you to his girlfriend when you ran into Greg; literally. He was running down the middle of the hallway when you turned a corner, and he nearly ran you over.

_"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Miss?" He exclaimed, offering his arm to help you up. You were momentarily speechless, hopelessly lost in the deep blue of eyes. You shook your head slightly, trying to remember your name._

_"Um...(Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N). And you are?" You said grabbing the detective's arm and hoisting yourself back upright. He smiled, and you nearly fell back over again._

_"That's a lovely name, (Y/N). I'm Greg." He glanced down at his watch and inhaled sharply. "Forgive me, I've gotta go! Maybe I'll see you around, yeah?" He said, maneuvering around you._

_"Yeah, maybe!" You called back, and he turned for a moment and shot you a wide grin._ That grin would be one of the only things that really made you happy over the next year. So many bad things had happened, and yet he never failed to make your heart leap every time you saw him.

"Do you think he knows?" You ask timidly.

"Almost certainly." Sherlock said. You arrived at Scotland Yard before you could respond. Lestrade was standing by the curb and opened the door as soon as the taxi stopped.

"Sherlo- oh hello (y/n). What are you doing here?" He asked smiling ever so slightly; but still enough to make your heart catch in your throat.

"Sherlock invited me along as an apology for being rude." You replied, making eye contact with the detective for a few moments before Sherlock shoved his way out of the taxi, demanding to be taken to the morgue. Greg turned and started explaining the details of the case to Sherlock as he led him towards the morgue. You trailed along silently behind the two, contemplating how bad it would be if Greg knew about your crush on him. He might start avoiding you or even hate you. You were brought out of your thoughts by Sherlock's voice.

"(Y/N)! Would you stop daydreaming about Greg and come help me for a moment?!" He demanded rather loudly. You blushed and glanced over at Greg. It took a moment for Sherlock's words to register, and when they did confusion passed quickly over his face.

"Wait, what?" Greg questioned.

"Nothing!" You said quickly, glaring at Sherlock. He merely shook his head and gestured for you to approach him. You focused on Sherlock's instructions, trying to avoid looking at the detective. When you finally risked looking up, Greg's eyes were locked onto you, and you could see the gears turning in his head. _'I swear to god, if Sherlock has ruined my friendship with Greg because he couldn't keep his enormous mouth shut, I'll kill him myself'_ you thought. You looked up at said sociopath and noticed him speaking.

"For god's sake, Lestrade! Have you heard a word I've said?" He shouted, causing Greg to take his eyes off you finally.

"Yes, it was the brother's lover and if you keep shouting Molly is gonna come and throw us all out of the morgue." Greg said. Sherlock narrowed his eyes and started for the door.

"Well, we're leaving anyway. Unless you and (y/n) want to admit you like each other, in which case do so quickly. We are on a very tight schedule." Greg's eyes widened.

"Sherlock!" He shouted, folding his arms across his chest. At this point you were running out the door, unable to face Greg knowing he knew your secret. You stopped outside, catching your breath and trying to blink the tears from your eyes. The door opened behind you, and you didn't bother looking up.

"I hate you!" You said, refusing to look at Sherlock.

"Well, this is awkward considering I was about to ask you to dinner." Your eyes shot up at the sound of Lestrade's voice. He was smiling softly and held up his hands before you could speak. "I'm not asking because of what Sherlock said; well no I am, but only because he said you liked me too. I wish I would have known sooner; cause I've liked you since I nearly trampled you last year. I understand if you don't actually like me, and Sherlock was just being a tosser, in which case forget everything I've just said-"

"No, I do!" You cut him off, then grimaced at your tone and cleared your throat. "Like you that is. I've liked you pretty much since day one, I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. Not to mention how awkward the Christmas parties would have been." You said with a laugh. Greg grinned at you, stepping forward to wrap you in his arms. He pulled back slightly to look into your (e/c) eyes.

"Is it alright if I kissed you?" He asked, eyes drifting down to your lips. You nodded your head and leaned in to meet him halfway. When your lips connected your heart leaped, and you couldn't help but smile. When you broke apart, he was smiling too and reached up to wipe away a tear you hadn't noticed had fallen.

"Are you two finished?" Sherlock's voice sounded out. You looked over Greg's shoulder and flipped him off, pulling the detective back into a kiss. Both of you refused to part until you were gasping for air, laughing at Sherlock's annoyance.

"Pick you up tomorrow at 7?" Greg asked, resting his forehead against yours.

"Sounds good, detective inspector." You said with a grin. He grinned back and turned to Sherlock.

"We'll have the murderer in custody within the hour, and you're lucky this worked out."

"Oh please, you could never hurt me. You need me too much."

"Maybe, but I would be more worried about how much (y/n) needs you." He said with an overly cheerful smile. Sherlock looked at you approaching him.

"Good point." And with that Sherlock took off into the streets with you hot on his heels.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave a kudos if you like. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
